Capital Ships
A flagship is the most powerful ship of a faction, several times larger than any normal ship with the firepower and hull strength to match. Overview Flagships can be found either as random encounters at nodes or at the central node of a faction base, 1 ship per each 100% of millitary power (starting from 0 flagships at power < 100%). A red drone symbol inside a circle indicates a boss encounter. Flagships are extremely dangerous, possessing a large amount of hit points and usually a wide array of weapons more effective than the garden variety kind. Fighting them is not recommended unless you have a large fleet or a smaller, extremely overleveled one. Beyond the first few stars, flagships will always have a fleet for backup, so you not only need to survive beating it, but also its reinforcements. If defeated, flagships are worth ~3000 - 4000 credits, a large amount of experience, research points for the faction, crafting ingredients for that faction (and star ingredients if it is a double veteran unit), and high level equipment. There are ten different flagships, one for each faction. As with all ships, if a flagship is destroyed but its drones are not, the drones go rogue and will attack any ships in range, including the enemy ships. As flagship drones are usually equal in strength to normal fighters, this can make the rest of the encounter much easier if you keep out of range. Just sit back and watch as the enemy blows itself up. Double veteran flagships come with extra abilities, such as an afterburner for bursts of speed. Specific details will be given below by faction. Flagships LEVIATHAN As is common for Veniri faction ships, this big flying saucer is fond of Pulse Cannons with two large forward long range ones (namely a pair of Heavy Pulse Cannons), a better turning rate than most other Flagships and two Scout MK2 drones with annoyingly accurate long range pulse cannons, but a lower than normal turning rate. Interestingly enough, the Flagship by itself is actually one of the easiest to fight; fast missile skirmishers like a speed-enhanced Zephyr can rather easily avoid its forward guns and hammer it down. The main difficulty comes down to the drones. The drones are two Scout MK2s with tracking computer enhanced pulse cannons. Therefore, the drones have a high accuracy rate and hit hard. Their turning rate is slightly lower than ordinary MK2 Scout ships. Although they're considered as drones, their health is very high: Shooting them down won't be easy. Therefore, it is recommended to shoot down the Leviathan first, as trying to destroy the drones first will result in the Leviathan creating new drones, the flagship is equipped with a small repair bot so staying away from the leviathan may cause it to start repairing. After destroying the Leviathan, take advantage of the fact that the drones will go rogue after their mothership is destroyed to heal. Double veteran Leviathan is almost the same, however has higher hit points, velocity and turn rate, a drone factory that makes taking the flagship down first paramount, and a better repair bot. MEGALODON Bushrak faction ships, this flying triangle uses missiles. A LOT of missiles, of several different sizes and speeds, including some slow big ones that will really, really hurt if they hit you. At higher levels, it may also have a forward-firing laser. Speed is a must when facing this flagship, as its missiles will rip most ships to shreds at close range and it has side-mounted missiles to ward off attempts to flank it. You'll need a Missile Skirmisher at least as fast as a Scout (forward speed 7 in the Equipment window) to be able to comfortably evade the missiles while circling it to fire, otherwise your only option is a high level pulse gunship to shoot through the missile barrages into the ship itself. An afterburner will allow for a high-speed-strafing run. Another option is to use a ship with a pulsar (eg. Dragonfly, with pulsar in place of stasis field generator) to prevent the medium range missiles , BUT THE SHIP SHOULD POSSESS HIGH REACTOR OUTPUT. A strong close range firepower or long range attacks are prefered. Double veteran Megalodon is creation of Satan - he fires a volley of 5 rockets which will have 317% chance to take your shit down anywhere, his laser will follow you everywhere, backed up with tons of rockets, and all this coming with high turning speed will give you little chance to win. High speed ship or ship with Cloaking System and ECM Jammer required. THOR As with most Korerans ships, the flagship has a fondness for torpedoes, specifically in the form of a large swarm of torpedo drones. If the player gets past that, it will fire a homing stasis bolt to paralyze your ship and then a stream of missiles to destroy it. It can fire the stasis bolt fast enough to prevent your ship from ever recovering, so getting hit will usually mean your destruction. Using flaires against this ship is the best you can do, as all of his weapons are homing, so affected by jammers. destroy it with one ship immediately, because it has a very strong repair drone. Even when it has 1% of his armour left, it can easily be max-health when you arrive with your next ship. Double veteran Thor wont give shit about your hits, as his health pool lies somewhere beyond this galaxy, and his drones will get you pretty quickly. Something like 8-neutron-blasters excalibur with high attack range is requested. KRAKEN An upscaled version of the Tarantula fighter, the Taraniak flagship comes armed with a massive antimatter bomb (Heavy Anti-matter Bomb M2), two forward lightning guns, and a long-range stasis gun. It also launches a pair of MK1 Drones. It's slow but has a good turning radius, and its antimatter bomb makes strafing a must. Like most Taraniak ships, it has a warp drive for short-range teleportation. Pretty average VS any ship, however double veterans although having no drone bays have superior mobility and accuracy, and a better type of warp drive, prefering an agressive approach to combat. A high DPS ship with high speed or an EMP Torpedo are necessary to take it down . Battle strategy - Very easy to beat with a Drone carrier (even freighter ) with M54 Drones. (This goes for all Taraniak ships) ORACLE A massive, uniform flying saucer. Though slow and plodding, like all Sayjix ships its aim is second to none. It has a quartet of stasis drone to paralyze opponents so it can attack with its pulse cannon. At extremely close range, it has a high-power laser. It can resist attacks for a short while thanks to a full-cover energy shield, though this has the effect of diminishing its reactor capacity. Double veteran Oracle also has TONS of HP, energy and heat absorbers (totalling up to 81% energy and heat absorption), which will guarantee you'll waste most of your damage for powering his shields. It has no absorption against kinetic damage. OVERLORD A variant on the Bushrak flagship, the Jurgans flagship is one of the trickier ones to fight. It has slower but powerful guided missiles, a powerful forward long-range laser, defensive mid range rapid fire mass driver turrets on its back corners and two very accurate and very damaging Embryo Mk2 drones packing long range Mass Drivers. This lethal combination of weaponry makes it difficult to approach from any direction. Staying away from this ship is a must, as its arsenal can't be shot down like its weaker counterpart. One possible option for attacking it is a series of brute-force suicide runs either with fast Kamikaze ships packing Quantum Detonators, or a tough heavy gunship like a Destroyer putting a long salvo of shots into it before dying; keep in mind that Flagships always have smaller support ships warp in after them (with the exception of flagships very close to the home base), so you have to be able to beat those too. An afterburner assisted strafe with a Javelin works well, though it helps to have a repair drone to heal up between runs. Another good strategy is to equip a ship with some heavy proton torpedoes, a targeting unit and a couple M2 automated reloaders. Find a "sweet spot" where you can barely hit it; then gently strafe to one side. If done right, you can take the Overlord down with just one properly equiped ship without taking any damage. Using Heavy Missile Launcher M2 is also recommended. Double veteran Overlord is another Satan's creation - his shotgun mass drivers wont let you come near to hit, while his afterburner will let him hit you. Pretty far-shooting, regens a lot, compared to your damage. Fork or Missile Skirmisher required. COLOSSUS The Zumbalari flagship is an asteroid converted into a flagship. This flagship has a pair of fast-firing Interceptor drones, several medium missile launchers, and close-range neutron blasters. This is one of the easier flagships to beat, as its drones can be avoided and the flagship itself is easy to flank; all of its weapons are forward-firing only and the medium missiles don't have a very good turning rate so if you can get in close behind it you can inflict devastating damage to it. Double veteran Colossus has a gravity field which drags you near while his weapons push you away for a deadly combo. Fork or Missile Skirmisher or any mid-range ships with immense DPS with cloaking system will work to wreck the flagship to pieces.. ZEUS A departure from the bone-like Neganari design, this giant flying saucer features a long-range heavy missile launcher and a medium range heavy laser, with a pair of Spike drones with noticeably high damage and speed to engage foes. That, however, is not what makes it dangerous. Its laser tracks with perfect accuracy, so as long as you're in range you're taking damage, but the laser cannot fire behind the ship, so an option is to simply flank it. High-speed strafing or big health pool is necessary to take this thing down. Double veteran comes with two swift and high damage drones which regenerate in 2 seconds if destroyed, and has itself armed with 2 heavy missile launcher M2s, a 180 degree auto targeting heavy laser beam M2, and an afterburner, along with a small repair bot. Since all of its armament has tracking property, an ECM Jammer works well against it. TARTARUS This giant red triangle is the big brother to the Daazen drone ships found in abandoned stations. It uses a powerful variant of the Vampiric Ray employed by other drone ships, with longer range and damage, and has a stealth field. Because of the tracking properties of the ray, the drain on your health is constant as long as you're in range. It's deceptively fast for its size, able to move with about the same speed and agility as a heavy fighter. Defeating this monster boils down to managing to bring it down faster than it can heal itself from your ships. If you can't move fast enough to get out of its attack range, it will heal itself nearly as fast as you can damage it. A heavy bombardment from a well-equipped gunship or long range attacks are preferable, though its Stealth Field will mitigate the effectiveness of missiles. Double veteran Tartarus also posseses a warp drive to quickly approach you and a cloaking device to protect himself from your attacks, while striking you after. One good way is gunship with lots of energy and DPS (damage per second) or using a black hole generator Construction Details Category:Ship Types